InLight Solutions is actively developing a compact, robust, noninvasive acid-base status monitor that rapidly assesses patient acid-base status at the point-of-care. We have proven technical feasibility of the technique through in vitro studies using human blood samples. In these studies, our instrument measured pH, bicarbonate ion, and pC02 with clinically relevant accuracies. The proposed Phase I study will establish clinical feasibility for the noninvasive in vivo measurement of acid-base status in animals with an advanced research prototype that employs the Company's custom spectrometer. Elements of the study include (1) identifying the most suitable optical measurement site in the animal model using a laser Doppler instrument, (2) optimizing the data processing algorithms that isolate the arterial (pulsatile) component of broadband NIR tissue spectra, and (3) assessing the accuracy and precision of the noninvasive acid-base status monitor across the pathophysiological range of acid-base parameters. InLight Solutions intends to leverage its considerable experience in the area of noninvasive glucose monitoring to increase the probability of success in moving from in vitro to invivo acid-base measurements.